Cho Babys
by KyuMin1307
Summary: Hanya tentang cerita manis Keluarga Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan kedua baby kembar mereka, Cho Kwangmin dan Cho Youngmin / KyuMin Fanfic / 2nd Moment: 'Innocent Babys' up! / DLDR!
1. 1st Moment: The Genius Daddy

**Cho Baby's**

**KyuMin fanfiction **©**2014**

**.**

**.**

**~1st moment: The Genius Daddy~**

Kyuhyun membawa tas jinjing coklat tua nya di sebelah kanan. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menjinjing tas plastik berisi makanan. Pria itu tersenyum. Sedikit kesusahan membuka kenop pintu _mansion _mewahnya.

"Sayang?" Kyuhyun meletakan tas jinjingnya di atas meja.

"_Baby_?" Seru nya sekali lagi. Sedikit heran dengan keadaan rumahnya yang sepi. Biasanya begitu ia pulang, suara lembut khas Istrinya dan kedua putra kecilnya akan menyambut kedatangannya.

"Sayang?"

"_Baby_?"

"_Daddy_!"

Kyuhyun menoleh saat lengkingan tenor itu menyapa inderanya pendengarannya. Seulas senyum terukir di paras tampan itu saat putra bungsunya berlari ke arahnya. Pria itu refleks berjongkok menerima pelukan dari putra kecilnya.

"_Daddy_.. hikss.." bocah kecil itu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dan menyerukkan wajahnya di sana.

"_Wae Baby_? Kemana _Mommy_ mu?"

"Mommy.. hiks.. dan Youngie _hyung _meninggalkan _Kwangie _cendilian.. hiks.." adu bocah itu sembari terisak keras.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. "_Mommy_ mu kemana hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengusap punggung Kwangmin dan membawanya duduk di sofa.

"Kwangie tadi tidul _Dad_.. Kwangie bangun cudah tidak ada capa-capa"

Kyuhyun hendak menurunkan Kwangmin dari pangkuannya tetapi mengurungkan niatnya saat bocah kecil itu menggeleng dan semakin mendekap erat '_Daddy' _nya.

Kyuhyun mengalah. Pria tampan itu mendekap erat putra nya semakin merapat dengan tubuhnya. Mengabaikan penat dan rasa kantuk yang menderanya.

"Kwangie sudah makan sayang?"

Kwangmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap _Daddy_-nya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Ani!_"

"Ingin makan apa hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pucuk hidung bangir putranya.

"Kwangie mau _Mommy_, _Dad!_ Hiks.. _Mommy eodiega?_" Rengek bocah itu sambil mengucek matanya yang sudah mulai memberat.

Kyuhyun yang tahu putranya sedang rewel itu beranjak berdiri masih dengan mendekap erat bocah berusia tiga tahun itu.

"Sssshh, _Mommy _sedang keluar dengan _hyung_,_ baby _Kwangie.._ Baby _dengan _Daddy nde?" _Kyuhyun mengusap punggung sempit itu. Sambil sedikit melompat kecil agar putra kecil yang ada di gendongannya itu nyaman.

"_Mom.._" keluhnya setengah merengek. Sebelum akhirnya bocah itu menyerah dan memasrahkan tubuh kecil nya dalam gendongan Kyuhyun. Ditambah dengan usapan-usapan halus itu, Cho bungsu itu semakin menguap dan akhirnya tertidur.

"Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin berdiri dengan menjinjing tas plastik besar dan tangan kanannya menggandeng Putra sulungnya. Cho Youngmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan mengecup keningnya lembut. Di susul dengan Youngmin. Ingin Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh istrinya itu, tapi urung ia lakukan karena Putra bungsunya yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Kau kemana saja, hm? Kenapa meninggalkan Baby Kwangie sendirian?"

Sungmin tersentak. Ia lalu membawa tubuh mungil putranya kedalam dekapannya. "_Mianhae.._ _Baby _tadi tertidur pulas, aku tidak tega membangunkannya"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mengerti lalu mencium sekali lagi kening Sungmin dan Kwangmin yang kini tengah terlelap damai dalam gendongan _Mommy _nya.

"_Dad?"_

Kyuhyun menunduk menatap Youngmin sembari tersenyum lalu berjongkok menjajarkan tinggi dengan putranya. "Tidak rindu dengan _Daddy?_"

"Eung?" Bocah itu mendengung lalu segera menghamburkan dirinya memeluk tubuh tegap _Daddy_-nya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu membawa tubuhnya berdiri. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin dan membisikkan sesuatu di sana.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang~"

**_Blush!_**

"Kyu! _Ish!_"

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah lalu mengambil langkah sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin.

.

.

"Youngie, kunyah makananmu sayang," Sungmin mengusap sudut bibir putra sulungnya.

"Youngie cudah kenyang _Mom"_

Sungmin menggeleng sembari menyuapkan sup Iga ke mulut Kwangmin.

"Tapi hyung balu makan cedikit, kalau Youngie _hyung _gak makan, Kwangie juga gak mau!" ujar si kecil Kwangmin sambil menunjuk mangkok Youngmin yang masih setengah.

"S_hilleo!_ Kwangie _ish!_" Youngmin menatap berang adiknya.

"Youngie?"

Youngmin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar suara _Bass _milik _Daddy _nya. Bocah kecil itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap masam Kyuhyun.

"_Nde Dad?_"

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan?"

"Pelut Youngie penuh _Dad~"_

Kyuhyun mengangguk sok mengerti lalu menatap prihatin putra Sulungnya.

"Padahal nanti _Daddy _ingin mengajak kalian ke _Lotte World" _ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada yang ia buat se-sendu mungkin.

"E-eh _Lotte Wold?_" Tanya Kwangmin dan Youngmin bersamaan dengan logat cadelnya.

"Eum!" Kyuhyun mengangguk sok asyik. Lalu merangkul pundak Sungmin.

"Tapi sepertinya tidak jadi. Hanya _Daddy _dan _Mommy _saja yang pergi"

"_Y-yah! Dad!" _

"_Dad!" _

Kwangmin yang pertama kali berinisiatif turun dari kursi dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Diikuti dengan Youngmin.

"_Dad? Daddy _nakal! _Ish!_" Seloroh Youngmin sembari memukul lengan Kyuhyun.

"_Nde! Daddy _nakal! _Daddy _tidak cayang kami lagi ya?" Tanya Kwangmin sambil matanya membulat lucu.

"Iya! _Daddy _tidak cayang kami lagi ya?"

"_Y-yah! Baby! _Kenapa kalian berkata begitu?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang kelabakan. Ide _Brilian _nya yang bermaksud untuk menjebak kedua putra nya itu gagal besar.

"Yacudah! Kalo _Daddy _tidak cayang Kwangie dan Youngie _hyung"_

"_Aish! Jinjja!" _

Kyuhyun menggerang frustasi. Pemuda yang hampir kepala tiga itu menatap 'istrinya' muram.

"Kau yang mulai. Kau juga yang harus menyelsaikan" bisik Sungmin sembari menahan tawanya.

"Baiklah, Baiklah.. kita pergi ke Lotte World"

"_Cheongmhal?_"

"_Daddy _gak boong kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya lalu tersenyum menatap kedua putra kembarnya.

"Ada satu syarat Cho _twins_.."

"Calat?" Kwangmin mengerjabkan matanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Calat apa _Dad?_"

"Kalian harus menghabiskan seluruh makanan kalian selama satu minggu!"

"Yah! _Daddy _nakal! _Mommy_, _Daddy _nakal!"

"_Mommy~~"_

"Turuti apa kata _Daddy_, _baby!"_ Sungmin menjawab lembut. Yang di sambut oleh raut masam kedua putra kembarnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Meskipun tidak dengan enggan, kedua _Baby _mungil itu tetap membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan dari Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun dan mengecup pipi Suaminya.

"_Good job, Daddy!"_

_._

_._

* * *

**Alohaaa~ gimana kabar kalian? ._.  
**

**Msh inget saya? ga usah diinget gapapa ko :D**

**Okay, meskipun saya bukan Sungmin stand lagi T_T tp saya tetep joyer + sparkyu kok hehe. jd saya msh tetep jd reader setia di ffn hehe. kalo buat nulis lagi entahlah lht entar aja, lagian saya msh punya utang ngelarin breath. abis ff itu kelar, kalo msh bisa nulis ya tetep nulis. kalo udah engga bisa/? ya udah mau jd reader sejati ajah hehe.**

**Ini ff bukan tulisan baru kok, ini ff udah lamaaaaaaaa banget. udah di publish jg di blog. saya publish di sini jg karna td ga sengaja lht file ff ini di nganggur di laptop dan yeah.. tiba2 pen publish aja -_-**

**Okay, bubaaayy and thanks^^~**

**LYSM :***


	2. 2nd Moment: Innocent Babys

**~Cho Babys~**

**.**

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**Genre: Family &amp; Little Romance hehe**

**.**

* * *

**Second Moment: Innocent Babys**

**.**

"_Hyung_!"

"Hm?"

Kwangmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal saat kakak lelakinya itu menjawab pendek bahkan tanpa menatapnya sama sekali. PSP di tangannya tampak lebih menyenangkan bagi Youngmin.

"_Hyung~"_

_No respon._

"Youngie _hyung~~"_

_Still no respon._

"_HYUNGIE_!"

_Namja _ kecil itu berteriak kesal sembari mengembungkan pipinya lucu. Dilihatnya Youngmin yang mengerutkan keningnya lalu menoleh padanya.

"_Alla, alla.. waeyo?"_

Kwangmin menatap Youngmin kesal sembari bersindekap.

"Tidak jadi! Kwangie malah! _Hyung _nakal!"

Youngmin semakin mengerutkan keningnya tidak terima. Ikut kesal, putra sulung keluarga Cho itu melemparkan _snack-_nya ke atas kasur.

"_Hyung_ yang halucnya malah! Kwangie mengganggu _hyung!_"

Kwangmin mulai berkaca-kaca saat tanpa sadar Saudara kembarannya ini malah membentaknya.

"_H-hyung?_" Panggilnya setengah menahan tangis.

"_Waeyo?!" _Balas Youngmin sengit dan mata melotot lucu sambil meraih kembali PSP-nya dengan kesal.

Kwangmin menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar takut. Perlahan-lahan kedua mata bening _foxy _nya yang di warisi dari _Mommy_-nya itu berkaca-kaca. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, bocah manis itu mulai menangis.

"Huwaaaaaaaaa… _Mommy! DADDY! MOMMY~ _huwaaaaaa~"

"Y-yah! Kwangie jangan menangic,"

Youngmin dengan panik segera meraup tubuh adiknya ke dalam pelukannya. Layaknya orang dewasa, ia lalu mengusap lembut punggung adiknya.

"Maafkan _hyung nde?" _

"Hiks.. hiks.. _hyung _malah?" Tanya Kwangmin masih dengan mata berkaca-kacanya yang membulat polos.

"_Hyung _tidak malac kok cebenelnya.. tapi _hyung _cuma kecal,"

"_jheongmhal?"_

"_Nde_~"

Kwangmin lalu mengusap pelan kedua matanya yang masih basah sembari menatap Kakaknya.

"Kwangie mau ngomong~"

Youngmin yang sebelumnya telah kembali fokus dengan PSP-nya, kini –dengan sedikit lelah- berbalik menatap adiknya dengan keningnya yang berkerut.

"Ngomong apa?"

Kwangmin membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Youngmin. Yang di balas oleh sang empu dengan mata membelalak.

"_Mwo?_"

"_Nde! Kalau hyung tidak pelcaya ayo lihat cekalang!"_

* * *

Dua bocah itu tampak mengendap-endap layaknya seorang maling mendekat ke kamar kedua orangtuanya.

"Kwangie yakin? _Hyung _takut!"

_"Ich.. _dacal _hyung _penakut!" Balas Kwangmin dengan lidah tajamnya. Benar-benar titisan seorang Cho Kyuhyun!

"_Alla-alla! _Cini _hyung _duluan! _Hyung _kan pembelani kayak Supelman!" Balas Youngmin tak mau kalah.

Youngmin akhirnya memimpin langkah. Masih dengan badan yang membungkuk takut, bocah itu menggandeng lengan adiknya sebagai pelampiasan.

"_Eunggghh.. Kyuuu~ fasterr..oughh i-inih sungguhhh.. ni-nikmat oucch.."_

"_Omo!" _Youngmin menutup bibirnya yang menganga kaget saat samar-samar ia mendengar suara _Mommy_-nya.

"Benalkan _hyung?_"

Kedua mata Kwangmin membulat bangga.

"_Mommy_ dan _Daddy _cedang apa?" Tanya Youngmin yang masih kaget sekaligus bingung karena mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar orang tuanya itu.

"Eh? _Molla?" __Kwangmin ikut mengerjabkan matanya bingung._

Youngmin lalu kembali menarik tangan Kwangmin untuk semakin berjalan mendekati kamar orang tuanya.

"_Kyu! AGGHH! Appo!"_

Youngmin sontak menoleh pada Kwangmin dengan mata yang membulat lebar saat kedua telinga polosnya mendegar teriakan Sungmin.

"Apa _Daddy_ pukul _Mommy_, _hyung_?" Tanya Kwangmin tak kalah paniknya, terlebih saat Sungmin kembali berteriak;

"_AGGGGHHH! CHO KYUHYUN! Tidak bisa kah lebih pelan huh! Appo!"_

"_H-hyung?" _Dengan suara yang bergetar, Kwangmin memanggil Youngmin. Putra bungsu Cho itu seakan ingin menangis saat pikiran polosnya membayangkan _Daddy_-nya memukul _Mommy_-nya.

Youngmin dengan gesit berlari ke arah pintu bercat putih itu. Lalu mengetuknya bruntal. Ah ralat, memukulnya bruntal dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"_DADDY! _Jangan pukul _Mommy_, _Dad!"_

**Bugh! Bugh! Bugh! **

Kwangmin yang melihat apa yang di lakukan oleh kakaknya itu segera mengambil langkah dan ikut memukul pintu malang itu.

"_Dad_~ buka pintunya! _DAD_! _MOM_! _Daddd_~"

"_DADDY_! Jangan pukul _Mommy_, Dad!"

"_DAD_!"

**Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

"_Daddddyyyy!"_ Kwangmin berteriak melengking. Kesal setengah mati saat kedua orang tuanya itu seakan menghiraukannya.

**Cklek!**

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja membuka pintu.

Youngmin dan Kwangmin menatap _Daddy _mereka yang berdiri dengan muka kesal hanya berbalut _Bathrobe _itu tajam.

"_Daddy _pukul _Mommy _ya?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar penuturan keras putra Sulungnya itu.

"Apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"_Daddy_ pukul _Mommy _kan? _Daddy _gak boleh bohong!"

"Kalian sedang apa sih?" Tanya Kyuhyun jengkel. Terlebih dengan kenyataan bahwa kedua putra nya sendiri yang mengganggu kegiatan 'penunjang hidup'-nya.

"Tadi kami dengal _Mommy _belteliak!"

"Belteliak kelac cekali!"

"_Mommy _dan _Daddy _hanya bermain, sayang.." sahut Sungmin yang sepertinya telah menyelsaikan kegiatan mandi kilatnya. Dibuktikan dengan _bathrobe _merah muda dan selembar handuk yang masih melingkar di leher mulus seperti susu itu dengan taburan…..

"_Melah?" _Seru Youngmin bingung.

"Kenapa _Mommy _melah-melah _Dad? Daddy _memukul _Momm_y kan?!" Kwangmin kecil ikut berseru saat dilihatnya tubuh _Mommy _-nya yang penuh dengan tanda-tanda kemerahan

_"_Itu karena _Mommy _dan _Daddy _sedang bermain _Game _yang seru" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tatapan nakal, menatap Sungmin.

"Kyuu~"

"Benalkah _Mom?_" Tanya Kwangmin memastikan.

Sungmin tersenyum -canggung-. "Y-ya,"

"Apa pelmainannya celu, _Dad?_"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Tentu saja!"

"Boleh Kwangie dan Youngie ikut?"

_Oh God!_

Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun._ Namja _manis itu tahu betul Karakter kedua putranya yang tidak akan berhenti menangis atau merengek sampai keinginannya terpenuhi.

"Yeay! Main belcama _Mommy _dan _Daddy! _Yeay!"

'_Matilah kau Cho Kyuhyun!' _Batin Kyuhyun nelangsa.

.

_Second Moment, END_

_._

_._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yakin deh pasti udh ada yg pernah baca kan :') Iyalah.. ini udh saya post di blog sejak thn lalu haha.. tp serius, saya post ini lagi bukan tanpa alasan kok.. kemarin iseng ngetik dikit yg 3rd moment nya ternyata kelar ._. tp msh perlu diedit sih sebenernya haha, mau nge-post baru inget kalo di ffn yg 2nd moment aja blm di post :') jd mesti post yg 2nd dulu deh. Eh tp ada yang saya tambahin kok ini hehe.  
**

**3rd moment nya saya usahain minggu dpn.. eh tp gak janji sih.. lihat mood dulu, soalnya msh males ngeditnya :')**

**Tinggalkan jejaknya supaya saya semangat ngeditnya hehe.. maaf buat yg udh pernah baca~ Thank you~~ **


End file.
